


Remembering

by SquaryQ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Second Chance, Second meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi.<br/>A name that stuck in her mind when she saw him but why she cannot recall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

The leaves flutter downward as if they were riding upon a carousel – spiralling toward the ground and dancing around the feet of the short girl in the white frock.

She walks, holding the lead of her small yappy dog, Ral. The puppy prances across the grassy park as the pair prepare for a quaint picnic.

Clear skies were forecast for the day, dictating Petra’s clothing choices – a pair of caramel coloured practical cowboy boots are worn with the white dress to highlight her skin tone. She walks with the basket in hand and looks around in search of an idea of where to sit. 

Ral barks with pleasure at the adventure, bowing to demonstrate his eagerness to play. Petra pulls an amused face before producing a chewed up tennis ball, hardened with years of dog slobber and worn smooth at face value because of how much it has been thrown. The ginger haired woman frolics through the park, her dog jogging beside her, waiting eagerly for her to toss the ball again – she is due to be meeting her friend, Zoe for a picnic in twenty minutes, so she figured she would wear the dog out before food would be served. 

She tosses the tennis ball and pauses while bounding through the park. When she stands still, the slight and subtle autumn breeze sweeps her hair to the side, her hazel eyes happen upon a stony faced man with icy grey eyes and sleek dark hair. She tilts her head, something about him appearing familiar and resonating with her. 

Levi. 

The woman pauses dead in her tracks, her dog carrying on its way. How did she put that name to his face – had they met before? Was he one of her bus stop crushes? Could he really have been a man that she created a whirlwind romance with while they waited for the 22A into Karanese? 

Perhaps. That would explain the association of a name to his face.

He looks up from the book he is reading, aware that somebody is staring and peers over the spine to cast a glare at Petra. She looks away and follows her dog, aware that she ought to find a decent place to set up her picnic blanket for lunch with Zoe. 

While she nibbles on sandwiches and her dog laps around with Zoe’s two whippets Sonny and Bean, she cannot help but feel a gaze upon her. 

“What’s the matter?” Her bespectacled friend asks, a strand of her rich ebony hair having escaped from its ponytail. The ginger girl shrugs her shoulders, wiping her hands upon the blanket she provided. 

“What are you talking about, Zoe?” She feigns nonchalance, but to no avail. Zoe raises a brow at her before nudging her with her elbow. 

“What’s going on?”

Petra shrugs her shoulders again, turning her head to acknowledge the individual that is staring at her. It was him. It was Levi. 

“Do you recognise that guy over at the tree over there?”

Zoe frowns before using her hand as a sun visor and following the directions of Petra’s fingers and shaking her head.

“No idea who that is, Petra. Wish I did, he looks dishy. He’s looking at you,” Zoey nudges her friend in the white frock. The girl in yellow laughs at the amazed expression Petra is making. 

“He’s most certainly not looking at me, now is he!” she snorts with a teasing jab, “Go talk to him!” she encourages. 

After somehow curve balling the original request to talk to the stony faced man, Petra happened across him again when in the park. This time, she is sat up within the mess of branches where the man sat at their previous brief meeting. She kicks her legs and watches the world go by behind the defences of the canopy of reddish leaves. Completely barefoot, she leans forward to weave her torso out of the mess of falling leaves to see the park below. That so when the snapping sounds, the branch beneath her toes completely snapping beneath her weight.

She shrieks, falling on top of the man sat beneath the tree. Wailing in pain as his legs break her fall. He curses before meeting her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Levi!” She yelps, leaning backward and attempting to stand up, cheeks burning upon realising she just said the name ‘Levi’ when talking to the stranger. He frowns and stands up, not that much taller than she is. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that, I guess I got you mixed up with someone-”

A montage of moments flash before Petra’s wide hazel eyes, moments where a dark haired stony face man who mirrors the one before her is yelling in a hellish war like scenario. Is this a memory of a past life – it resembles some sort of military? 

“Levi! Corporal Levi!” shouts begin to ring in her ears and she fights the urge to plug them.

The dark haired man tilts his head to the side, a small smile crossing his lips, “I’m glad to see you remembered me, Petra.”

Her eyes begin to water and she hurls herself into his arms, wailing wordlessly as the pair embrace – suddenly aware that this is their second chance – the one they have been waiting for.


End file.
